Typically, lighting assemblies feature a single light source. In such a typical lighting assembly featuring a directional or focused light source, the single light source is centrally located, and the light assembly has a cylindrical or other regular outer shape. Since the light output of a directional light assembly depends in part upon the size of its focusing element, whether a collimator or reflector, the focusing element will typically be as large as the inside diameter of the housing of the lighting assembly can accommodate.
Because of needs for flexibility, and space constraints, lighting assemblies featuring a plurality of different light sources in a single housing are desirable.
Lighting assemblies such as lasers are also used in conjunction with firearms to help an operator aim the firearm on a target. Typically, the laser is contained in a housing that is mounted to the firearm, in a manner where the laser is more or less parallel to a barrel of the firearm. Certain laser aiming devices are also featured on tactical flashlights, i.e. flashlights used in conjunction with firearms. It is often necessary to correct the aim of the laser beam for various reasons, including lack of parallelism with the barrel of the firearm and/or to compensate for the effects of gravity and crosswinds on the flight path of a bullet.
There is therefore a need for a light assembly that may contain different light sources within a single housing, and for which light path may be conveniently corrected.